the_ninth_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Beatrix von Ueblingen
Beatrix von Ueblingen is a wizard of the Imperial Society of Eichtal. Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 6th of Acrober (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p8) Von Ueblingen is perhaps best know for her expedition to Naptesh, with the goal to find a Casket of Phatep in the city of Djedesh . A goal which was accomplished, however at the cost of many lives Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from unknown day, Damos (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p36-37). None is known to have returned from the expedition Note from the Warden of the Imperial Society of Eichtal to the Chancellor (T9A:FB Rulebook, 145). Career Darkstone Device In 960 A.S. Von Ueblingen was sent a device found in an abandoned space beneath a warhouse of Himmelblau, mangate of the Leauge of Cogs. Diary of Beatrix von Ueblingen, dated 17 Itar 960 A.S (The 9th Scroll issue #6) Von Ueblingen believes it was made by the Vermin Swarm and that the black crystals within are Darkstone. Naptaan Expedition In 962 A.S., von Ueblingen was appointed to lead an expedition to Djedesh, Naptesh, in order find a funerary casket of Phatep. This was prompted by the Society of Eichtal acquired several artefact from Ferdinand Valdes, including the mummified corpse of King Kharatep, who is know to have been the keeper of one such casket. The expedition recruited Gunther Helmgart as head of porters and Johannes Grunstein for translating hieroglyphs before setting off. In Port Reynaud the expedition was further expanded by the recruiting guards and Gilles D'Auvinge as their leader, as well as guides, led by Abdullah ibn-Rahil. Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 27th of Acrober (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p13-18) After four days of travel from Port Reynaud, the expedition reached the Teeth of the Asp, two great obelisks in the desert. These were partially uncovered and their hieroglyphs translated, revealing information about Ammtunek, the architect of the obelisks and of the Ark of Ages Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 31th of Acrober (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p19-21). Further into the desert, the expedition encountered human skeletons Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entries from the 2nd and 3rd of Damos (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p22), a skeleton chariot Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 4th of Damos (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p26), great vultures and scarab swarms Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 5th of Damos (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p24-25). One of the men of the expedition were killed by these scarabs . Another four men were killed or mortally wounded the next day in an encountered with a Sand Scorpion Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 6th of Damos (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p27). Upon reaching the necropolis of Djedesh, the expedition were met by a large sphinx statue and upon the ramparts an old catapult Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 8th of Damos (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p28 & 31). Further on was an avenue of colossal statues Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 9th of Damos (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p34-35). In the night that followed, the expedition's camp was assaulted by a Tomb Reaper, which slew D'Auvinge and another member of the expedition . Following this, the expedition was abandoned by ibn-Rahil and his guides . The next day, the expedition made it to the pyramid of Kharatep and entered. Inside they encountered a Dread Sphinx, which slew Grunstein and trapped the rest of the expedition further in the tunnels of the pyramid. This lead them to the burial chamber of Kharatep, were they found what they were searching for, the Casket of Phatep. Upon opening it though, several spirits escaped, killing all remaining members of the expedition except von Ueblingen herself. Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 10th of Damos (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p36-37) Von Ueblingen did managed to escape the pyramid, outside of which she witness a large army of the Undying Dynasties that had assembled. The army was lead by Queen Mahatesh, wife of King Kharatep, and left Djedesh as von Ueblingen watched Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from unknown day, Damos (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p36-37). Von Ueblingen as a narrator Von Ueblings is the main narrator of T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, which is presented through her work "My Travels in Naptesh". It is used as one of the main source of information on Naptesh and the Undying Dynasties. It is dated to near present day (962 A.S.) and details an expedition she performed into Naptesh with the purpose of uncovering the mysteries of the land. That she did carry out this expedition is reaffirmed by a note passed from the warden of the Society of Eichtal to the chancellor. Another source from von Ueblingen is her diary from 960 A.S., two years before her expedition to Naptesh, which concerns a darkstone device she investigated. Von Ueblingen seems knowledgeable on the topics she writes about and is a member of the Society of Eichtal which should reaffirm that she is intellectual. Sources Category:Characters Category:Society of Eichtal